Taking a rest
by Maria - Madoka Ayukawa
Summary: Tezuka and Fuji were supposed to go to Chiba, but their plans fail. TezukaxFuji, shonenai. ONESHOT.


"Taking a rest"  
A Prince of Tennis fic by Maria. 

Written for: 30 Romances. Theme(s): 1 (Cold hands ; cold feet), 19. (Home body ; Bubbles ; Stay)  
Pairing/Characters: Tezuka x Fuji. Mentions of Yuuta, Yumiko, Saeki and the Rokkaku team.  
Rating: PG-13 for boy love  
Disclaimer: Konomi-san says it's his. So I kinda say "Konomi-san, can I borrow it with credits to you? PRETTY PLEASE?".

---

Tezuka wouldn't fully admit it, but their small apartment felt empty without Fuji. Even worse when he was just getting better after spending almost three days in bed, recovering from a cold, and Fuji hadn't been there.

It was for the best, he repeteadly told himself. Fuji had been planning that mini-trip to Chiba for weeks, getting his camera and his stuff ready and telling Tezuka that they'd have lots of fun at Saeki's house and that it'd be perfect for de-stressing after finals. So, being the good and serious person that he was (or so he liked to believe), as soon as Tezuka showed the first symphtoms of illness he told Fuji to not worry about him and tke Yuuta instead. After all, both of them had been friends of Saeki from several years ago, and they had not seen him in almost six months due to uni schedules and work...

"I will be fine, Fuji," he firmly told his roomate to finish what was started. "I don't want to be a bother to the three of you. And the quiet enviromnet will help me to heal better."

Only after these words and practically shoving Fuji's cellphone in his hands to have him calling Yuuta as soon as possible, Fuji gave in. Three hours after the incident, Yumiko was already knocking on their doorstep, her red car parked not too far from the building. And Tezuka went to bed as soon as she and Fuji were gone, a small bag of catnip and vervain-based herbal tea in the kitchen (according to Yumiko, it'd help him to reduce the fever) and the warmth of Fuji's good-bye kiss still against his cheek.

Three days had passed, and though he felt quite in better body, he still felt slightly numb in mind and heart.

- - -

It had been fun, he admitted freely. Saeki and his old friends from Rokkaku had been nothing but kind and excellent hosts to him and Yuuta, and even Ojii (still as lively as ever, after all the years) went out of his way to make the Fuji brothers feel welcome. The days spent at the beach were a well-deserved rest after the heavy finals, and quite the blessing since he had spent weeks buried in books and notepads.

But without Tezuka there to enjoy himself as well, Fuji felt somewhat guilty for being at the beach as his roommate was sweating his fever under the bed covers.

He didn't say anything about this, of course, unless it was to Yuuta and Saeki. At first, his younger brother made a small face and muttered something by the lines of "stupid Aniki, Tezuka-san told you he'd be fine, so stop worrying," but later he wisely chose to not say anything. Saeki just smiled widely and told Fuji to trust Tezuka's judgement, and Fuji reminded himself that this was what Tezuka wanted for him.

iIt doesn't mean it was fair, though.../i, he murmured to himself as the train stopped in Shinjuku station, clutching his bag. Yuuta, who was sitting next to him, rubbed his eyes sleepily and poked him.

"Aniki, we hafta step down. Yumiko-neesan is surely waiting for us."

"Ah, sorry about that, Yuuta," and Fuji got up, following his brother as they both left.

- - -

"I'm home..."

Only silence and darkness greeted Fuji when he opened the door. Normal, since it was already 10:30 PM and he assumed Tezuka was sleeping, still a little weak after his illness. Still, he briefly wished Tezuka was awake, for he wanted to tell him about the trip to Chiba and show him all the "get well" cards and gifts sent by Saeki and company.

Leaving his shoes at the igenkan/i, Fuji walked towards Tezuka's room quietly. Peeking in, he saw the other youth in bed, just like Fuji imagined him during the train ride. Quiet, peaceful, looking almost younger than he was (quite the feat too, considering that people still though he was older...).

"You almost look like a doll lying on the bed...," Fuji whispered. He went to his bedroom and changed into his pajamas, but when he was about to get under his own bed's cover, he changed his mind and returned to Tezuka's bedroom.

"I imagine this can't fully make up for not being there with you as you recovered, but hey," and he slid slowly under the covers, doing his best to not wake the other man up. Tezuka only stirred a little in his sleep, but did nothing else; Fuji chuckled quietly at that and got ready to get his own share of sleep...

"The doll lives, Fuji."

After letting two or three seconds pass, Fuji looked up at Tezuka. "Did I wake you up? Sorry if..."

"No, you didn't," Tezuka replied. "I've been awake for at least an hour, Fuji. I brewed myself tea, but later I couldn't sleep."

Tezuka sighed long and deeply before he spoke again. "I suppose your trip to Chiba went well, Fuji. Your body does feel more relaxed, from what I can catch."

"It was awesome, without any doubt." And Fuji slid an arm over Tezuka's chest, shamelessly bringing himself closer. "It would've been even better, though, were you able to come with us."

"I would've been a bother, with my weakened physical state..."

"But you're better now, aren't you?" And Fuji shifted, his hand quickly taking Tezuka's before he could pull away. "Your hands feel cold."

"My hands have always felt cold than the rest of my body, Fuji. And my feet. It has always been that way."

"It doesn't matter..." Fuji's fingers were now laced with Tezuka's own. "Several days have passed since you got sick, so I can guess being your personal heater tonight won't hurt, ne?"

Tezuka looked at him birefly, then closed his eyes. Fuji almost thought the other would reject him... and then, Tezuka slowly wrapped an arm around Fuji's waist, pulling him closer.

"I'll take that as a yes, then," Fuji murmured, settling himself to sleep in Tezuka's arms.


End file.
